sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sandy Wexler
| runtime = 131 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Sandy Wexler is a 2017 American comedy film directed by Steven Brill and written by Dan Bulla, Paul Sado and Adam Sandler. The film stars Sandler, Jennifer Hudson, Kevin James, Terry Crews, Rob Schneider, Colin Quinn, Nick Swardson, Lamorne Morris and Arsenio Hall, and follows a talent agent in 1990s Hollywood. The film was released on Netflix on April 14, 2017. Plot Sandy Wexler (Adam Sandler) is a talent manager working in Los Angeles in the 1990s, diligently, albeit erratically, representing a group of eccentric clients on the fringes of show business. His skills as a manager are challenged when he discovers a genuinely talented singer, Courtney Clarke (Jennifer Hudson). The Wexler character is a satirical homage to Sandler's real-life manager Sandy Wernick.Peter Debruge, "Film Review: ‘Sandy Wexler’", Variety, April 15, 2017. Cast *Adam Sandler as Sandy Wexler *Jennifer Hudson as Courtney Clarke *Kevin James as Ted Rafferty *Terry Crews as "Bedtime" Bobby Barnes *Shad Gaspard as "Bedtime" Bobby Barnes (in-ring) *Rob Schneider as Firuz *Colin Quinn as Kevin Connors *Nick Swardson as Gary Rodgers *Lamorne Morris as Bling *Arsenio Hall as himself *Aaron Neville as Willy Clarke *Jane Seymour as Cindy Marvelle *Sandy Wernick as Peter Marvelle *Wayne Federman as Eric Lamonsoff *Jackie Sandler as Amy Baskin *Luis Guzmán as Oscar *Rob Reiner as Marty Markowitz *Chris Elliott as Mr. Buttons *Ido Mosseri as Yuri *Milo Ventimiglia as Barry Bubatzi *Eugenio Derbez as Ramiro Alejandro *Jessica Lowe as Ms. Gideon *Allen Covert as Gurvy *Jonathan Loughran as Trucker Jon *Kate Micucci as Nurse Trisha Cameo roles include Darius Rucker, Jason Priestley, Gary Dell'Abate, Arsenio Hall, Quincy Jones, Judd Apatow, Janeane Garofalo, Pauly Shore, Kevin Nealon, Lorne Michaels, Dana Carvey, Chris Rock, David Spade, George Wendt, Penn Jillette, Henry Winkler, Tony Orlando, Al B. Sure!, Brian McKnight, Vanilla Ice, Jimmy Kimmel, Conan O'Brien, Jay Leno, Louie Anderson, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Mason "Ma$e" Betha, Lisa Loeb, Jon Lovitz, Budd Friedman and his wife Alix Friedman. Mike Judge makes a vocal cameo as Beavis and Butt-Head during the end credits. Professional wrestlers Rikishi and David Otunga have brief roles in the film. Production On July 20, 2016, Jennifer Hudson joined the cast of the film, and on July 26, 2016, Kevin James, Terry Crews, Rob Schneider, Colin Quinn, Nick Swardson, Lamorne Morris and Arsenio Hall joined as well. Principal photography began on August 2, 2016. Release The film was released worldwide on Netflix on April 14, 2017. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, Sandy Wexler has an approval rating of 29%, based on 21 reviews, with an average rating of 4.2/10. On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score 40 out of 100, based on 8 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * [https://www.netflix.com/title/80126569 Sandy Wexler] on Netflix * * Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Films directed by Steven Brill Category:Films produced by Adam Sandler Category:Films produced by Allen Covert Category:Netflix original films Category:Happy Madison films Category:Screenplays by Adam Sandler Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams